


Scenes from the Everyday

by MidLifeWriter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidLifeWriter/pseuds/MidLifeWriter
Summary: One shot scenes involving various GG Characters, not in chronological order.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Scene from a Workday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 Everyone. I hope life is treating you well.
> 
> Scenes involving various GG characters have been popping into my head. Rather than letting them drive me insane, I am putting words to paper, so to speak. 
> 
> Admittingly, I am also procrastinating all the prep work I should be doing for my real life job. 
> 
> I will be adding more chapters as I finish them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Logan spots Rory on a crowded Midtown street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I have a thing about people running into each other in my stories.

**Scene from a Workday**

Summer 2018

It was a typical New York summer workday. Logan Huntzberger found himself walking out of a non-descript office building, engaged in conversation with a potential business partner. They were standing outside the entrance, waiting for the business partner’s car to arrive when she came into his peripheral vision. She was carrying a large shopping bag of what he assumed was some sort of take out from a local restaurant. She was looking straight ahead, striding in that determined, well-honed “New York” walk that she developed since moving to the city. “Excuse me for a moment Edgar,” he interjected as he stepped over to catch her attention as she was about to pass them by. 

“Rory!” he called to her.

She stopped and turned to the source of the voice and smiled with surprise, “Well hello, what are you doing in this part of town?”

“Just got out of a meeting,” he said pointing to Edgar right before he kissed her, “Hi” he greeted quietly with a smirk. 

“Hello to you,” She returned with a grin.

Logan then turned to his associate, “Edgar, this is my wife Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Edgar Volar, of Piloto Publishing.”

Rory shook his hand, “Please to meet you Mr. Volar. I read the first draft of English translation of _Hermana por la Vida_. It was such a beautiful story.”

“Please call me Edgar, and thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am a fan of your _Chronicle of Mary_ series. It’s helping my daughter with her English studies.”

“Oh, thank you! I am glad you and your daughter are enjoying my book! I hope that you will be able to work out an arrangement with HP to make the English distribution of your catalog possible. It would be a shame if more people don’t get a chance to read your stories.”

“You are too kind. Well, again, it was nice to meet you Rory. I look forward to the next installment of your series” Edgar responded as his car pulled-up.

“Thank you. Good luck with your work as well.” Rory returned.

After giving her a look asking her to wait for him, Rory stood in place and watch Logan and Edgar walk to his car. After some last minute closing conversation and a handshake, Edgar got into his car and drove off. Once out of sight, Logan return to Rory, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, “Hello again” he said with a smile,

“Hello again to you” she replied. He took her bags as they started walking.

“Whoa, what do you have in here?” Logan asked; the bag was heavier than anticipated.

“Oh, the bagel place messed up our lunch order. I needed to take a walk anyway, so I offered to pick it up instead. Well, when people heard that I was getting lunch, more orders piled on. What did they say about good deeds?”

“Well, I hope they tip you well.”

“What are you doing up here anyway? I thought you and Edgar were meeting at your office?”

“We were, then I found out that he was in midtown, on the same block as your office. I thought we could meet here then afterwards I could drop by and possibly take you out for lunch, but the meeting ran long and well, you already beat me to the punch.” Logan said referring to the bag.

They walked into Rory’s office building, where they continued their conversation in the lobby. “Well, it’s not too late. I got plenty of extra bagels and snacks if you want to come up and share my lunch.” Rory proposed.

“That’s very tempting, unfortunately since my meeting with Edgar ran long, I have to run back to the office or I’ll miss my 2 o’clock.”

“Noooo…” Rory replied in a whining voice, “Work dork…” she continued while holding on to his hand.

Logan giggled, “Well absence makes the heart grow fonder. Believe me, I would rather have lunch with you, but yes, work dork duties call. However,” he continued in a provocative whisper as he stepped closer to her, “I will be thinking of ways to make it up to you at home.”

Rory returned his mischievous grin, “And I will do the same.”

They looked at each other for a beat longer before kissing each other goodbye. Logan then turned to walked out of the building. After one a last look and wave, they both started towards their respective destinations, happily thinking of what was awaiting them later at home.


	2. Scene with Analysis and Some Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and Chris discuss their daughter at a diner somewhere between Hartford and Star Hallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parenting moment with Chris and Lorelai.
> 
> If this were filmed, it would be one looooong take.

**Scene with Analysis and Some Nostalgia**

November 2016

He arrived early, too nervous to watch the clock at home. As soon as he saw her enter the diner he stood up, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. "I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of coffee." Chris informed. "Does it come with a shot of Wild Turkey?" Lorelai asked semi-seriously.

"Only if you ask nicely." Chris replied.

"You or the waitress?" Lorelai shot back.

"Well, judging by our _waiter's_ appearance, you could probably get something classier than Wild Turkey."

"Really? Is he a real stoner dude? I hope he washed his hands…"

"No, more like your above-average hipster. Tailer with an "I", handlebar mustache, man-bun, the works. So the coffee enhancement may not only be available, but also carefully curated."

At that moment Tailer with an "I" appeared at their table. "Here you are, " Tailer explained as he put down the coffees, "this batch was newly brewed 5 minutes ago through our specially engineered European coffee machines. It is a special tri-continental blend, taking beans cultivated in the temperate regions of Columbia, Sulawesi, and Sidamo. We feel it has a rich international flavor. We find a small amount almond milk pairs well with this blend. Now, how may I satisfy your gastronomic needs?" After telling Tailer their order, he departed, leaving Lorelai in near tears trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh! Dear! God! Were we ever that weird?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we were much cooler than that." Chris replied good naturedly, "Although, I must admit, I prefer the rolled-up jeans, suspenders, and bowtie to neon and big hair."

"Hey! I rocked that look and remember, I started that trend. No one dared to even touch that shade of yellow and pink or wear that amount of dippity-do until I made it happen."

Chris shook his head, giggling at Lorelai's diatribe. Lorelai gave him a sarcastic grin. After a moment or two, the mood quickly shifted from light to very uncomfortable.

"So," Lorelai said, "are we going to address the elephant in the room?"

"I am kinda still in shock." Chris replied.

"Yes, of all the words thought I would hear from my single daughter, "I'm pregnant" were not it."

"I hear ya."

"So, a fun Thanksgiving at the Hayden house I suppose?"

"I was glad that she told me a few hours after dinner. I don't think my stomach would have been able to take it."

"Well, it seems better than being told on the morning of your wedding. THAT was a fun day."

"She told you the morning of your wedding?!?! Congratulations by the way, did you get my present?"

"Yes she did, and we did, thank you. I always wanted all the colors of Beats by Dre. A formal thank you card is pending as I was raised my Emily Gilmore you know."

"Wow, how did that go over?"

"What? Like I said, we loved them Luke took the powder blue headphones."

"No, her telling you."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. When I asked her how you were taking it all she said was, "Mom is supportive." But the way Rory said it, I suspected there is more to the story."

"That's wonderful."

"Well, yes, it is good of you to be supportive Rory."

"No, that's how I responded, "That's wonderful", Lorelai said with a semi-hysteric hand gesture. “then we just sat there uncomfortably until Luke called us for breakfast. After that I ignored her for about a week, We had a big fight about it and she ended up leaving the house and staying with my mom."

"Rory seeking asylum at the Gilmore house?!?! That must have been some fight."

"Well I was upset and mad, and then became even more mad because I was upset and mad ! I was and continue to not be proud of how I initially handled matters."

"Holy negative reactions!"

"I know! Anyway, it wasn't until Emily came over and yelled at me that I was able to straighten out."

"Again, wow, EMILY was the peacekeeper?"

"Basically, she told me that I needed to get over myself and support Rory or I would lose her forever because after all, Rory is 33 mot 16. Talk about cold water in your face.”

“Yes, the fact that Rory is an adult softens the blow juuuuust a tad.” Chris said with exaggerated effect. "So why the negative reaction?"

Lorelai looked at Chris, formulating her answer. "I felt like I failed" Lorelai admitted.

"Failed at what?"

"Being a parent. The one thing I wanted for Rory was for her to have a better life than me. Her getting pregnant the way she did and with who made me feel like I failed her as a mother."

"You didn't fail her as a mother. If anything, I should be blamed because I failed her as a father."

"Rory always knew that you loved her."

"Yes, but from afar. You know what I kept thinking after she told me? Would Rory be in this predicament if I had been around? If I was a father who was actually present?"

"Yes, but you weren't ready. You have a great relationship now.”

"Yes, that doesn't make me feel any better. You know she came to see me after she found out?"

“No, when was this?”

“It was before your wedding. We met at my office. She told me about your wedding, that she was leaving journalism, and told me about the book. Then she started questioning me about how I felt about you raising her alone. I was blindsided.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her it was in the cards and that life happened the way it was supposed to. I felt terrible because when she left, she had a defeated look on her face. Now that I know she was pregnant at the time, that look now has a whole new dimension.”

“Namely, Logan and how she thinks he will react.”

“Yes, Logan…that too was a surprise. The news was shocking, but then I thought ‘Paul is a good guy, he would not abandon Rory.”

“Paul?”

“Her BOYFRIEND of two years? It’s a common name, I wonder why I am the only one who remembered?”

“Another one of life’s big mysteries.” 

“But the father isn’t Paul, but Logan…college boyfriend, almost fiancée, had a relationship with our daughter while engaged and living overseas Logan; so how do we feel about him?”

“You can feel whatever you feel about him.”

“I mean, I remember liking the kid. He was cool, funny, had a nice apartment…”

“He likes girls Chris.” Lorelai deadpanned.

“What I remember the most,” Chris said with emphasis, “ is that he was really into Rory. I mean that proposal...”

Lorelai made a pained face, “Yea, I can’t unsee that; after all these years it still so cringeworthy.”

“Yes, that relationship ended so badly, so to see that they were involved again. It reminded me…”

“It reminded you of us?”

Relieved that they were on the wavelength, Chris looked at Lorelai intently and responded “Yes.”

Chris and Lorelai were interrupted by the arrival of their food. They took a few minutes to arrange their plates, take a few bites of their meal, and comment on the food before returning to their conversation.

“So…” Chris said in between bites of his blueberry pancake, “you were saying?”

“You know, the whole “what if?” thing? I always felt that way about our relationship. What if things were different? We broke up so many times, but something always happened to bring us back together. I realize now was that it wasn’t until we got married that we had some real closure. I am thinking that was the same for Rory and Logan.”

“So, they are doomed to repeat our mistakes?”

“In an evil twisted world, yes. However, I am banking on, despite their recent decisions, that they are smarter than us.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“She hasn’t told him yet you know.”

“Yes, I didn’t say anything to her about her informing him when I asked her to identify the other half of the pregnancy equation. I am hoping it would be soon. She IS going to tell him, right?”

“Yes, if anything Luke will not allow it. He gave Rory a stern lecture about the importance of disclosure the day after she told him when the shock had worn off.”

“So what is the hold up? From what I understand there is no more French heiress fiancée to worry about.”

“I think that is why she is taking her time. When she thought he was getting married she felt pressure to make decisions. Now that the pressure is off so to speak, she has slowed down. Honestly, I think she’s scared…”

“…of making repeating our mistakes, yes I know.”

“No Chris, it’s more than that. I’ve been really concerned about her for a while, ever since she told me that she and Logan were involved this past spring. When she confessed her relationship with Logan to me, she also told me that she was feeling lost, aimless, and untethered. I think the pregnancy was the result of her feeling that way.”

“Wait, is she depressed? Should she be getting professional help?”

“No, I don’t think it’s gone that far, but the option is definitely there.” Lorelai assured Chris, “There have been two other times I have seen Rory in this state of mind. The first time was when she started college and was having a hard time adjusting. This sent her into the arms of her married ex-boyfriend.”

”Wait! What?!?! You never told me this. It was that Dean kid wasn’t it…”

“Chris! FOCUS! Let me finish what I am saying then we can discuss Dean.”

“Ok, ok…”

“ANYWAY, the second time was when Mitchum Huntzberger told her she didn’t have “it”. That sent her into a tailspin as well, so what does she do? She steals a boat, gets sentenced to probation, drops out of school, and we get into a fight.”

“Yes, I still owe Bill Davis for helping in getting her record expunged so quickly. So what do you think happened now.”

“My dad dying.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Thinking about it now, it was only after he died that I started hearing about feeling untethered and feeling aimless.” Lorelai started to tear up. Chris handed her a napkin to wipe her face. “Thanks” she said, taking the napkin. “Anyway, there was this one time, when Mom, Rory, and I went to visit dad at the cemetery for his birthday, Rory asked me if she thought dad was proud of her.”

  
“What did you say?” Chris asked.

“I said he was of course because it was the truth. He printed or downloaded every article she wrote. Showed them to everyone he knew. I mean, he even went to an Obama rally willingly because of her. However, I think she felt like she ultimately failed him.”

“How so?”

“Because all the ideas about her career revolved around her making a name for herself. She was going to be Christine Amanpour, work for a big paper like _TheNew York Times_ , or _Vanity Fair_. She was going to be hanging out in the Hamptons with Anderson Cooper, lunching with Maureen O’Dowd, taking up the cause in the name of Daniel Pearl, but in the end, it didn’t work out that way and you know, I thought she was ok with that. I mean, as hard as it was when Hugo’s internet site got bought out and she was laid-off, she took it in stride. She was actually having fun freelancing AND she was working steadily. No, it was not for _The Atlantic_ , but those articles she wrote for those smaller publications paid well and her articles were really good. It was only after dad died that she started thumbing her nose at those smaller jobs. I think that’s why she took that job co-writing the Naomi Shropshire book, even though she had some reservations after experiencing her shenanigans when she was researching the _Talk of the Town_ article, it was not about the work, it was about making grandpa proud. “

“Wow, that’s quite an analysis Dr. Freud”

“Well, I’ve spent some time in therapy, I refuse to use what I learned on myself, so I might as well use it on Rory. She’s always been somewhat of a people pleaser Chris, so this can’t be too off the mark, right?”

“Yes, she gets that from me, so I get it. So now what, do we confront her with your theory?”

“No, I think we should wait and see. She is still processing this. Right now her focus is getting back on her feet. It’s the end of the year so freelancing is slim pickings, but she has a plan to get back on track after the holidays. Right now she is at least keeping herself busy with the Stars Hallow Gazette and she has some money saved and her trust fund to keep her afloat. But, I do know that we have to give her a chance to get back on her feet on her own. If we intervene in anyway, it will set her back. Her pride will not take it.”

“Do you think this is why she is dragging her feet on telling Logan?”

“Definitely. I don’t see him as the type to totally abandon her. Provide for her and the baby financially at minimum, but you know what a tornado he can be, He would swoop in and take care of everything. I don’t want her to be swooped, and I am pretty sure she does not want to be swooped either. For the first time in a while she has momentum, and she doesn’t want to waste it, you know what I mean?”

“Yes, I see what you mean. But there are a few things that she cannot escape. Where is she going to live? Who is going to take care of the baby when she has to work? What about her health insurance? “

“She can stay with Luke and me as long as she wants and we will help her. She is on ACA now and has enough money to fund it until the next enrollment period, which is after the baby is born, so who knows, She’ll cross that bridge when she gets there.”

“I can take care of the basics like insurance” Chris interjected “at that point, if she is in need she is going to have to swallow her pride and accept help. She will have a baby to consider, that’s no time for vanity.”

“Well, ok there Straub.”

“Hey, that’s not funny! Actually, I can picture him rolling in his grave right now. Yet, another disappointment stemming from his failure of a son.”

“He was an ass.” Lorelai added, then she began to giggle, “do you remember the night we told them I was pregnant, and we were eavesdropping on the landing?”

“How can I forget? We had our whole life mapped out for us in a matter of minutes.”

“Your mom crying, “I can’t take this, I can’t take this!”

“Oh Francine, would you just shut-up!” Chris said imitating his father, “Oh yes, he was an asshole...”

“It ended with us Chris.” Lorelai said assuringly, “Rory has made her mistakes, but she is a good person. Despite the million things we did to mess her up, she still trusts us. This is a good thing.”

“Yes, it is, and it will be better for her kid too because she or he will not have a set of grandparents who shun him or her. As shocking and unexpected as this situation is, I feel like it will all work out.” Chris assured her, “ There are worse things that can happen right?” 

“Yes,” Lorelai replied, “there certainly are.”


	3. Scene with Unexpected Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Emily forge an alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formally known as "Outlawed In-Laws" , I felt it belonged in this collection of stories rather than out there all alone.

**Scene with Unexpected Allies**

December 2016

Christmas Eve afternoon 2016. A car driven by Luke pulled up and parked in the Gilmore driveway and the newly legally unified Gilmore-Danes family began to unload. With the Gilmore house sold and the closing a month away, this occasion marked the last family Christmas celebration hosted in the house 50 years. This occasion solicited different feeling from the members of the Gilmore-Danes family. Luke couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief; this house and those in it always intimidated him. The grandeur and the innate formality was not who he was and thus he always made sure that he spent as little time there as possible. For Lorelai, it was bittersweet. The memories of her unhappy, oppressive childhood, mixed in with pleasant if not happier times after she and her parents reconnected when Rory was sixteen. For Rory, there was a sense of sadness; she felt most connected with her grandfather when she was in this house. His spirit became her muse, and his study was her sanctuary. Losing the house was like losing him all over again.

For April, she felt a sense of awe.

In the nine-plus years that Luke and Lorelai had been together, April had never been to the Gilmore house. Yes, she, Emily, and Richard had interactions, but they always took place in another locale. With her living in Arizona with her mother and then going to college in Boston, April was never in town when occasions were planned. Even with the death of Richard Gilmore, April couldn’t make it to the funeral (although she really wanted to) because of an important school-related commitment (she did call Emily and she and her mother sent flowers.)

"Wow! You grew up here?", April asked thoroughly impressed.

“Grew, imprisoned, escaped, yes.” Lorelai quipped nonchalantly.

“It’s quite impressive and beautiful. Look at the details of the carvings!” April observed.

Lorelai looked around, “Yes to ward off the evil spirits. They don’t’ work.” She answered April sarcastically with a wink.

“Well, I think it’s cool,” April responded.

The door opened before they got to the entrance.

“Hello, hello, Merry Christmas!” Emily greeted them brightly.

The four walk in the house. Although stripped down significantly, with all the Christmas decorations the house looked warm and festive.

“Mom,” Lorelai said in awe, “the house looks beautiful.”

“Thank you. Berta and family insisted on putting all the decorations up one last time. I guess they wanted the last Christmas here to be a memorable one.”

“Where are they anyway?”

“Berta is getting dinner ready and afterward she is going to retire to the pool house to celebrate with her family. We had our own celebration here for lunch.”

They walked into the living room where Emily started passing out drinks. A beer for Luke, vodka martini for Lorelai, club soda with lime for Rory, “April can I get you a drink?”

“I…I am…not sure.”

“Well I can make you a martini, you can have a beer or a glass of wine.”

“A white wine would be great.”

Emily poured the wine and gave the glass to April. April couldn’t help but watch Emily as she glided through the room handing out drinks playing perfect hostess until she gracefully sat down in her designated chair. April observed as Emily took command of the room, gently steering the conversation on an even keel.

After dinner, they met back in the living room where they had after dinner drinks while looking through boxes of old photos. There were very old photographs Richard and Emily’s parents from the 1930s, photos of Emily and Richard as children, young adults, and newlyweds, several pictures of Lorelai during various phases of her life wearing fancy outfits and making faces at the camera, as well as a series from her big hair days.

“Mom,” Rory said laughing hysterically passing a photo of the teenage Lorelai to Luke who immediately started laughing, “how many can Aquanet did you use a day? Whoa.”

“Heeyyy, that was the style,” Lorelai said good-naturedly yet offended.

“Emily, is this you?” April asked holding up a photo. It was a teenage girl dressed in a white gown holding flowers.

“Yes, that was my coming out party, I was 16.”

“You look beautiful. That is a great dress.”

“Yes, my mother had is specially made for the occasion.”

“Did you have to do a lot of preparation for your coming out party?”

“Ah yes,” Lorelai interjected, “how to distinguish old money from older money, how to Foxtrot without looking at your feet, whether or not to drink your tea with your pinky up or down…”

“Lorelai.” Emily said scoldingly, “Yes, April, there was much preparation that went into that event, but in the end, I enjoyed it.”

“I bet it was great fun,” April responded.

“Really?” Luke asked surprised, “I never pegged you for the debutant type April.”

“Dad, I spend my days in a lab in a male dominated field. So anything that is the opposite of that is fascinating. You can’t get more opposite than a debutant ball.”

“No you can’t…” said Emily

Two days later, Emily received a call. “Hello Emily, this is April. How are you?”

Caught by surprise, Emily responded, “Well, I’m fine thank you. And you?”

“I’m good. I wanted to thank you again for having me over at Christmas. I really enjoyed myself.”

Feeling a bit elated Emily responded, “Well thank you April, it was nice having you.”

“Listen, I am calling regarding something else, but I can’t really talk about it over the phone. I know you are busy and everything, but I was wondering if I could drop by sometime this week? My schedule is pretty open, so you can name the time.”

“Well, yes I can meet with you. Would tomorrow morning work? Maybe around 10 am? I have an appointment I have to leave for at noon. Will that be enough time?”

‘Oh, plenty. Thank you, Emily. I will see you tomorrow.”

The next day, April arrived at the Gilmore house at 10 am on the dot. Emily opened the door and inviting April in.

“Thank you for meeting with me,” April said as Emily took her coat.

“My pleasure. I admit I am very curious as to why you wanted to meet.” Emily responded

They walked to the living room, where Emily gave April a glass of water. They sat in silence for a moment while April gathered her thoughts.

“Yes, well in regards why I asked you to meet with me. Well, here’s the thing. As you know I am in graduate school at MIT studying theoretical physics. I am very passionate about my work, and I am so happy to be able to study and work in a field that I love. Being in labs, research, the collaborations, conducting experiments is what I dreamed of doing. However, school is only part of the equation. With people questioning the value of certain types of research and funding being what it is, grad students are now expected to attend functions and network with funders and donors. These are people with serious money. And well, while I could talk about my work all day long, I am finding that I am not…how shall I put it? Properly equipped to handle the cocktail party crowd.”

“Okay…” responded the confused Emily.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I was raised in a barn. I know and practice the rules of polite behavior etiquette. I always say please and thank you, I always give up my seat on the bus for older people, I am very diligent about writing “thank you” notes. However, I was also raised and pretty much live in a pretty informal environment, and well while there were great things about my childhood and life, I feel like it in some ways it was a little too lax in formality.”

“I see”

“So, I go these fancy very formal occasion with donors in these very fancy places and I feel a bit intimidated and nervous, and when that happens I either retreat or tend to talk too much. I last event I went to I think I overwhelmed a donor to the point that he left the party early. That was so embarrassing. Anyway, I have to do something about this. Being able to navigate the world of donor networking is essential to my success. And I was thinking that possibly you can help me in this matter.”

“Really, and why are you seeking _my_ help in particular?”

“I’ve watched you throughout the years. The way that you glide into social situations, present yourself in such a way that is confident and poised. And then the other night during Christmas, the way you attended to everything with such precision and grace. It was really interesting to observe. It may seem weird, but I enjoyed your stories about your coming out party and the fancy dresses and everything. It all seems so…elegant. Anyway, I just feel like that is an aspect of my life that needs…further development. I mean, imagine I win the Noble Prize and then thoroughly embarrass myself at the dinner because I forget which utensil to use during a particular course. At minimum I want to feel like I can walk into these networking situations and not feel intimidated. It’s the intimidation that is at the root of all of this. I think, if I have a basis on what to do, then all this networking wouldn’t be so scary? So, how about it? Will you help me?”

Emily sat back in her chair, carefully considering April’s request.

“You know I can be a very harsh taskmaster.”

“I would be surprised if you weren’t.”

“You would have to come out at see me in Nantucket.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I live in Boston.”

Emily smiled at April, “Well then, I think we can try.”

“Really?!?!” April exclaimed, nearly jumping off the sofa with excitement, before catching herself, and continuing in a more dignified manner, “That would be wonderful.”

“When are you going back to school?”

“A week from today.”

“Would you like to start the day after tomorrow? 10 am here?”

“That would be great!”

“Well then, it’s a date.”

“Thank you, Emily,” April said as she stood up. “Well, then I will go now and let you get ready for your appointment. Thank you for meeting with me and agreeing to help.”

“Well, I am flattered that you sought out my assistance.”

Emily walked April to the door. Before leaving April hugged Emily goodbye. As she walked away, Emily asked one final question.

“April?” Emily called out.

“Yes?” April answered as she turned around.

“Does you father know you are here?”

“No, he doesn’t. This is my thing.”


	4. Scenes from Dealing with a Stupid Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is in isolation with Honor and her kids, waiting for Logan to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happy" Lockdown Everyone?
> 
> I hope you are all healthy physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually.
> 
> I am officially in week 3 of lockdown and started freaking out last night. What made me feel better? Why Gilmore Girls of course. 
> 
> So, this is Rory, during her exiled lockdown. Writing this chapter has been very therapeutic for me. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Be well everyone!

Scenes from Dealing with A Stupid Virus

Bar Harbor, ME

April 2020

She stared at her phone, looking at the calendar appointment set for this Saturday, April 4, 2020, “Baby Sprinkle, 2-5pm, Phan-Ngyuen Residence''. With a wistful sigh she pressed “delete”. Another plan cancelled, another disappointment to process. She looked over the cliff that led to the inlet. It was a cold but sunny day. It was so peaceful and tranquil that one could forget that not more than 100 miles away all hell was breaking loose. _First World problems_ , she thought to herself. In the hierarchy tragedy that was going on around in the world, her state, her city, her community, her very own family, a cancelled baby sprinkle was nothing. 

But for a moment it was something mundane that she could mourn, something that she could control. In a time where everything seemed out of control, even the little things helped. This gave her some comfort.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It all started, at least for her, at the beginning of February, upon hearing the news of the cruise ship quarantined in port in Japan with a Covid-19 outbreak. This and the virus itself was the main topic of conversation during brunch at Honor and Josh’s house one Sunday morning in early February. Josh, a Pathologist specializing in infectious disease, was especially worried, fretting that the virus was going to “hit and hit big”. Worse, he added, we are NOT ready. His med school buddies at the CDC were bracing for the fallout he informed them, “They are frustrated that they are not being taken seriously.” Josh, who was generally so mild mannered you wondered if he was listening, was never this animated. A telltale sign that something ominous was approaching.

“Do you think Josh is overreacting?” Rory asked Logan as they drove home.

“I don’t know. It was a little disconcerting seeing him so... passionate and talking so much. I don’t think I have ever known him to talk as much as he did today. On the one hand, it’s easy to think that this is a Pathology geek’s great wet dream, on the other hand, freshman high school biology says that it’s not.” Logan replied.

“Wait, you stayed in a school long enough high school freshman year to learn about infectious disease?” Rory asked sarcastically.

“It was a unit lesson that lasted a week. I wasn’t there for the final exam.” Logan replied with a smirk and a wink.

Lighthearted as they tried to keep the conversation during that drive home, and as normal as they tried to function in the following weeks, Josh’s insistence having an “escape plan” constantly nagged them. “Especially you Rory,” Josh’s voice echoed again and again in their minds, “childbirth is stressful enough, I can’t imagine how that would be in the middle of a pandemic.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Life was going so well. After YEARS of separation, bad decisions, fear, miscommunication, and the birth of their son, Rory and Logan finally got their relationship on track, getting married and settling into their family friendly Tribeca apartment and living the quintessential New York life. The following spring she and Yale friend and wife of her boss, Olivia, debuted their first book, a graphic novel titled _The Chronicles of Mary_ , a thinly veiled memoir telling the (mis) adventures of a girl and her not so typical single mom. The great accolades novel received revived interest in Rory’s writing. Soon she found herself invited to interviews, book talks, and to speak and participate in workshops and literally lectures. Various media outlets reached out to ask her to review books, with her doing round table discussions on Young Adult books on NPR Sunday Edition, and writing a review of _Leah on the Off Beat_ for the School Library Journal. During early summer of 2019, she and Olivia conducted a two week workshop at Chilton on creative writing, illustration, and graphic novels. The enthusiastic discussions on favorite stories, art, Kpop, and other topics was infectious; the creativity, excitement, and hopefulness displayed by the students rendered some wonderfully written and beautifully illustrated stories, giving Rory a sense of great pride (and Headmaster Charleston the smug satisfaction that he was right about her natural talent as a teacher.)

It was when she learned about her second pregnancy that she decided it was time for a change. Having finished her latest project, Rory decided it was time to leave office life and resurrected her life as a freelancer. In doing so she freed up time to concentrate on her next book, volunteer to support the high school students who were enrolled in a playwriting class taught by her actress, producer, and Yale alum friend Lucy, and to spend quality time with very active Hayden while he was still an only child. By the time she and Logan toasted the arrival of 2020 with their now traditional menu of doctored frozen pizza and (this year at least) sparkling apple cider, there was so much to look forward to; starting as an Creative Writing Adjunct Instructor at The New School later that month, Jess and Melanie’s wedding in Philadelphia in mid-March, and the birth of her child in mid-April. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The news of the virus hung over Rory like a cloud, getting more dense as time progressed. While those in power spoke of calm, political plotting, and hoaxes, those on the ground told another story. Every news report, every story article forwarded by Josh, every angry meme and gif posted by Paris on social media telling everyone to take it F-ing seriously, every person that they knew coughing and feeling unwell, realized subtle change in routine. Rory, who prided herself on not being a germaphobe, started packing and using hand sanitizer and wipes when she left the house. Playdates with Hayden became more regular at other people’s vetted homes than the many public facilities available in New York. They walked and took private cars more, Lyfted and took the subway and busses less, ate out less, ordered in or just cooked more and went to the grocery store early in the morning when it was less crowded. She noticed that she and Logan started washing their hands more, even at home, they spent at least an hour every night cleaning and wiping down their apartment and at one point started stripping and showering once they got home from work or other outside of home activities. 

It was March 10, 2020 when reality hit. Logan, who was trying his best to avoid traveling for work, was returning from London. About an hour before landing in New York, his colleague spiked a fever and was immediately taken to New York Presbyterian Hospital upon landing, where he was immediately admitted to the ICU for respiratory distress. Informing Rory of what happened, she took Hayden and escaped to the safer confines of their second home in Stars Hollow, while Logan quatenteened in their apartment in New York. Three days later the travel was banned from Europe to the United States, and the week after the Disaster Emergency was declared. In person classes were moved to online, college students went home, events were cancelled (although Jess and Melanie’s Zoom wedding was just as meaningful and touching) and a new normal had to be learned. 

Within a week, matters in the New York tri-state area got worse and worse, Infection rates seemed to triple overnight, death rate started to spike. Even Stars Hollow could not escape the specter of the disease; Upon arriving in Star Hollow, Rory learned that Lorelai and the whole staff of the Dragonfly and their loved ones (including Luke) had to be quarantined because a guest from the week before the lockdown was diagnosed. Reverend Skinner was diagnosed and quarantined after presiding over a funeral that included a “Spring Breaker” as one of the mourners. Scared that it would get worse, she and Hayden, along with Honor and her kids, escaped to Maine. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn’t what she expected, this infamous Maine property that Mitchum stole from under Martha Stewart’s nose just to spite her. The property, located in Sol Cliff, was expansive enough to make it feel like you’re alone, yet close enough to the city center to assure you that you weren’t. Nestled on a cliff, it had a beautiful view of Frenchman Bay, Porcupine Island and beyond. The house itself was nothing to write home about; a modest 4 bedroom 3 ½ bath, 2500 sq ft home that looked like it hadn't been updated since the mid 80s. There were two guest houses on the property and a house for the caretaker as well. The first two weeks, Rory occupied one guest house, while Honor occupied the other, self-isolating while passing the time homeschooling, watching movies, reading, and walking the grounds. The 14 day period ended yesterday, which meant that Rory and Hayden, and Honor, Charlotte and Theo could move to the main house. Emily arrived from Nantucket this morning and was now self-isolated in the guesthouse that Rory and Hayden occupied, while Logan, who was set to arrive tomorrow, was set to do yet another two week isolation in the other guest house . April 16 is Logan’s release day, a mere 5 days before Rory’s due date. Rory hoped that this one would not take after his/her brother and arrive early. 

“Rory!” She heard a familiar voice cry. She turned around to find the haggard Logan standing a distance away from her. 

‘I thought you weren’t arriving until tomorrow!” she said excitedly, fighting every urge to run-up to him and hug him.

“Well, luckily Colin was able to charter a plane. Remember when we made fun of him for getting his pilot's license? Well we owe him an apology.”

“Where is Colin?”

“He, Mari, and the kids are holed up in a rental not too far from here. They have been isolated together for the last two weeks, so they figured they were ok as long as they didn’t come in contact with anyone else.”

“Colin stayed two weeks with Mari and the kids?”

“Yes!!”

“Oh my…”

“I missed you Ace. Where’s Hayden?”

“He’s inside the main house with Honor and the kids. Your luxury accommodations await you...” Rory said as she gestured towards the house. “Bill is a great caretaker, he had the presence of mind to replace the bed. Everything else is from the mid-80s so don’t be shocked and you’ll get used to the smell.”

With Rory far enough behind, Logan turned and headed towards the guest house. Once inside he turned around, locked the glass storm door and faced Rory.

“Afraid I’m going to break in there Huntzberger?” Rory teased.

“No. I am afraid that I won’t be able to contain myself. Two weeks with the only contact is through phone and facetime, only to now be near you but can’t touch you for another TWO! WEEKS!. I can see why solitary confinement is used as a method of torture. People can die from lack of touch.”

" I know what you mean" She replied, placing her hand on the glass, mirroring Logan’s, then they both leaned their foreheads together. 

“How bad is it out there?”

“It’s really bad. We left the building at 10 am this morning and there was not a soul on site. It was so eerily weird. The only sound you could hear was the distance ambulance sirens. The good news is that Andrew was able to fight it and is now home. He’s donating as much plasma as he can.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“And how about you Ace? How are you holding up?”

“Now that you are here, 1000 times better. Still I worry; about my mom and Luke, the people in Stars Hollow, my students, Olivia’s high school students. Friends in New York we left behind, Paris! Oh my God she is posting actual shots of the ER in LA telling people to stay home. I had to hide her because it was just so horrifying. And here I am, hiding out in relative luxury in Maine, while the world goes to hell.”

“Hey don’t be so hard on yourself. You are not hiding because you are scared, you are isolating because you’re due to have a baby! “

“It's just not fair that other people have to suffer so much.”

“I know, it isn’t. However, stressing yourself out will not help either. So tell me what have you done today. DId you finish your chapter? “

“No, I spent the morning playing with the kids, and then getting the other guesthouse ready for Grandma. She arrived about 11am. We sat and talked a bit, not I think she is taking a nap.”

“I’m glad she’s here and not in Nantucket alone.”

“Yes, I was surprised that she didn’t hire new help once Berta and her family moved to run that camp in Michigan. I guess she is embracing the whole “Independent Emily” persona.”

“Well good for her.”

Rory drew a deep breath, willing herself not to cry, “It’s just so overwhelming.”

“Yes I know. Remember I am the guy who just spent two weeks in total isolation. I cleaned and organized every inch of our apartment. Do you know it is 100 steps from the front door to the laundry room? Oh and you have 15 pairs of shoes Imelda.”

“15 is nothing! Really? You cleaned, I expected you to be on XBox the whole day.”

“Oh I did that too. I mean with Colin in isolation and Nate with him, we spent plenty of time gaming.”

“Oh, my cute closet game geek” Rory teased.

Logan smirked at her and then turned serious, “Bottomline Ace, it is painful but it will be ok. And if it’s not, at least we’re together. That’s all that matters right?”

“Yes it is. Yes. It. Is…”


	5. Scenes from an Embarrassing Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene with Colin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lockdown day number 122938490859. Hope you are all healthy in every way.
> 
> I have an affinity for Colin. Maybe it's because everyone loves Finn and I have a contrarian streak in me (not that I don't love Finn.)
> 
> Maybe it's his sarcasm.
> 
> I have a whole history of how he came to be written in my head, but for now, this scene, which this one has been brewing for years. It's a bit cliche, but I'm putting it out there anyway.
> 
> This story represents more therapy through writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Scenes from an Embarrassing Moment**

November 2018

“Yes, Mr. McRea, Ms. Gilmore is expecting you. Please go on up.” Colin walked past the doorman to the elevator and pressed the button to the 5th floor. He was headed to Logan and Rory’s place for a light snack and drink before he and Logan went to the Ranger game. 

Colin really needed this night out. Adulting was getting to be a bit too much for him lately. Two months working night and day on a case that finally, today, ended with a settlement. The case centered on a buyout of a small manufacturing firm in in upstate New York, a classic “David vs. Goliath” case, only his client was Goliath. Going against his advice, his client tried to add extra stipulations to the agreement at the last minute, thinking that the company was too small and not financially strong enough fight. Well they were, and they won. Colin was so pissed it went this far and that the last two months were wasted on the count of the ego of the Project Lead. Colin had seen his type before, young with a chip on his shoulder, freshly graduated from a top MBA program, ready to show everyone he was smarter than everyone else. Colin told him not to do it, his associates told him it was a bad idea, but he did it anyway. “YOLO” the client declared after a rather tense debate with Colin and his team. Mr. MBA genus didn’t think about the passion of the owner, whose grandfather started the company and wasn’t going to sell his soul. He didn’t think about the union workers, who threatened to interrupt the supply chain and walk out, costing the company millions of dollars. He didn’t think about the famous actress, who was born and raised in the town where this company was located and whose brothers worked on the line, raising hell on social media about and along with her famous friends, contributed to and promoted go-fund-me to help pay for legal expenses. He didn’t think about how bad PR isn’t always good PR, He just didn’t think, and that cost Colin two months of his life.

But now the case was done, and it was time to move on. All that mattered now was a tall glass of beer and that the Rangers beat the Flyers. 

Colin stepped out of the elevator and headed toward Rory and Logan’s apartment. Before he had the chance to ring the bell the door swung open revealing a woman he had never seen before. This woman was about his height with a shapely athletic build, crazy curly hair, the softest looking coffee colored skin, and the most captivating almond shaped eyes. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “Colin?” she asked, knocking him out of his trance, “Hi I’m Mari. Rory had to step out, but she should be back soon.” Colin stood there still a bit stunned, “I didn’t mean to startle you, but Hayden is napping and I didn’t want the doorbell to wake him. Would you like to come in? ” Colin walked past her and into the apartment, where he took off his shoes and jacket and started making himself at home. Feeling a bit nervous in her presences, Colin tried to ease his anxiety with small talk. “So, you’re caring for Hayden now? What happened to Clemintina?” With that question Mari’s expression changed from relaxed and friendly to guarded and somewhat annoyed, “You’ve been with Rory and Logan for very long?” he continued.

“Oh, I say we’ve been acquainted for about a year now.” She replied with a tight sarcastic smile.

“Oh, good, so they knew you before?” Colin replied, “That’s good, makes things easy.”

“Yes…sure” Mari replied

“Would you mind getting me a beer?”

“Oh yes, that would be my pleasure” Mari replied a bit over enthusiastically, “Would you like that with a glass or just in the bottle?”

“Bottle is fine” Colin replied, thinking that this new nanny was a little weird. 

A few seconds after Mari disappeared into the kitchen, Rory walked through the door trailed by a girl who looked around the age of 6 and a boy who looked about 10. “Hey Colin!” Rory exclaimed as she gave him kiss and a hug, “Sorry I wasn’t here. I had to get a copy of a contract to my publisher and there were no messengers available so I had to take it myself. I hope you weren’t waiting too long. Mari let you in?”

Before Colin could answer, Mari walked into the room carrying a beer, “Hey you guys!” she exclaimed as she practically dropped the beer in Colin’s hand before turning around to hug and kiss the kids that came in with Rory.

“Mooooom” the boy whined, apparently embarrassed by the motherly affection.

“Mom, what?” Mari asked pointedly with a smile. “How was your day? Guys have homework?”

“Not today, it’s Friday!” the little girl exclaimed.

“Oh, That’s right! The weekend, Movie night!! I didn't go grocery shopping so we need to order out." Turning to Rory she said, "Time to get out of your hair. Hayden has been asleep the whole time.".

“Mari” Rory replied, “THANK YOU for watching Hayden. Would you like to join us for dinner?”

"It was no problem, please call on me anytime," then turning slightly towards Colin, "That's what next door neighbors are for. And thank you for the offer, but not tonight. The kids and I had a long week with work and school, we just want to relax at our place." Mari replied reassuringly with a hug, “Thank YOU for intercepting my brood.” 

Before turning away to exit with her children, Mari turned to Colin and said in an over-gracious and sweet manner, “It was sooo nice to meet you Colin. Please DO enjoy that beer.” With that Mari and her children left the apartment.

Once the door click shut Rory turned to Colin, “What was that all about?” she asked.

“Ohhhh, just a little politically incorrect faux pas.” Colin replied sheepishly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

January 2019

Colin looked out the window of this 45th floor office repeating the potential client’s name over and over again, making sure he was pronouncing it correctly. Landing this client was very important, so he couldn’t leave anything to chance.

Bloom Research was a small company that carried a great deal of influence in the Biotech /Biomedical world, holding the full and partial patents for a devices that are used every day to assist people with physical disabilities. They had their hands in many high profile, well-funded public and private research and development projects, and their expertise was sought by governments all around the world. In many ways it was sad to see such a small yet mighty company merge with a large conglomerate. Many, including one of the cofounders fought it for years. Yet, as ambitions grew and times changed, the writing was on the wall, they had to merge or die. Although teaming up with Abbott Labs was a match made in Heaven, it was still a delicate process, and Colin really wanted the opportunity to be a part of this. Landing this client and completing this merger would be his biggest accomplishment yet, assuring him a promotion to full partner.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, “Colin” his assistant Teddy announced through the open door, “they’re waiting in the conference room.” Colin made his way to the meeting. Stepping in he surveyed the room; he saw the senior partners grouped together two other people that he assumed were connected to Bloom research, Tony Pearson the CEO of Bloom standing in the corner talking to a couple of Jr. Associates. Teddy, Colin’s assistant was there making sure the coffee and tea was ready and the supplies were well stocked, and then there was Colin’s father, standing with his back to him talking to someone who Colin assumed was also part of Bloom. As Colin approached his father, the elder McRea turned to greet his son revealing the person he with whom he was speaking. Upon seeing her he lost his breath, trying very hard to not looked phased; standing there was Mari, Rory and Logan’s next-door neighbor. “Colin, there you are, “ his father exclaimed upon seeing him, “I would like to introduce you to Himari Saotome-Ruiz. She is one of the Co-founders of Bloom. This is my son and Jr. Associate Colin.”

“Ms. Saotome-Ruiz” Colin greeted shaking her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Dr. Saotome-Ruiz” she corrected pointedly, ”I am glad to meet your acquaintance and am looking forward to hearing what you have to say.”

The meeting began in earnest, with the member of Colin’s team introducing themselves and outlining their background and experience. All the while during the meeting Colin and Mari often caught each other’s random glances. It had been about two months since that rather embarrassing encounter at Rory and Logan’s apartment. With her rather calm demeanor when she was introduced to him today, Colin wondered, and also hoped, if she even remembered him at all.

“Merger such as the one you are preparing to embark are our bread and butter.” Colin pitch ed when it was his turn to speak, “There is no other firm in the Eastern Seaboard that has more experience and has handled more successful negotiations than our firm…”

At this Mari raised her hand asking, “but you lost your last negotiation, didn’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Colin replied

“As I understand it, the negotiation between Martin-Niles and Frasier Manufacturing was fraught with last minute problems thanks to your client. In the end, wasn’t the only reason why Frasier agreed to the final terms of their merger was because Martin-Niles had to make concessions after the last minute powerplay?”

“I’m sorry, I am not at liberty to discuss the details of other client negotiations.”

“Plus, in all of those cases you mention, you always represented the larger companies, the Goliaths to our David if you will. What makes you think you are qualified to support the other side?”

“Having worked with such large firms like Abbot, we know their playbook, heck we WROTE the book. Knowing their tactics puts us at an advantage when it comes to negotiations.”

“But you’ve never dealt with BioTech…”

“We have people and contacts who are qualified to assist in research. While it’s good to have past experience as a foundation, we never make the assumption that cases are exactly alike…”

“Oh, so you don’t make assumptions…” Mari interrupted looking at him pointedly.

With that, practically all the energy drained from Colin’s body. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself, _we just lost this client._

One long hour later, the meeting was over. After the requisite handshakes and the promises to be in touch, the room quickly cleared. Colin was the last of his firm to leave. Gathering his presentation materials, he looked up to see Mari sitting opposite him, looking at him rather smugly, which made Colin very annoyed. “It wasn’t enough to torture me for an hour, but now you're gloating?”

“Well, it WAS a legitimate question, it’s not my fault that you serve me an opportunity on a silver platter to torture you.”

“Well then, we are even.” Colin replied with a sarcastic bow.

“Forgive my pettiness, but I could not pass up the opportunity to carryout every brown girl’s revenge fantasy.”

This made Colin even more annoyed, “ Well, so glad to provide the opportunity.” He said with an eyeroll.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I am not some rags to riches girls whose parents came to America with no money in their pocket, a dream, and a "can do" spirit. I am a descendent of obnoxious oligarchs, the type who would be the first to be dragged out, hung, and then paraded around during the revolution. I was raised by a nanny, boarded at Hockaday, went to MIT, and paid cash for the experience! ”

Without even thinking Colin found himself laughing at Mari’s remarks.

“You think you’re the first person to underestimate me? I am a Japanese-Mexican Female Bio-Medical Engineering Ph.D. Don’t think that coming from money made it easy for me to succeed in this male dominated field. I had to fight for everything from hiding my chemistry sets from my “proper girls don’t do science” father, to the world class a-hole graduate advisor who tried everything in his power to see me fail. Being mistaken as the nanny is minor.”

While this revelation was comforting, he nevertheless still felt awful. “Why is it that your presence is only being introduced today? I researched the people from your board, and you were not on the list.”

“I am stepping into the position in the absence of my late husband. He was the “business” side of the company; I was the one holed up the lab. That and I hate getting my picture taken. When he stepped away because of his illness, I too took a leave to take care of him. I only came back because of the merger. He and I started this company, next to losing him, letting go of full control this business has been extremely painful. Necessary, but painful. I want to make sure that this is done right.”

“Yes, my condolences on your loss.” Colin said sincerely.

“Thank you." Mari replied in a softer tone. "This company is the very important to me. I don’t want my hard work to go to waste.”

“Well we could have helped you with that.”

“Could have?”

“What, we’re still in the running?”

“Mr. McRea, like I said, you are not the first person nor the last person to underestimate me. I have learned that that the world is full of assholes who are brilliant at what they do. If I based who I worked with solely on the personal, I wouldn’t be where I am today. I don’t have to like you to work with you. I do have to respect your work ethic, and I assume you stand by yours?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Then, like my associates said, we’ll be in touch,”

Colin reached over and stuck out his hand. Mari took it to shake.

“Well, then I look forward to working with you.” He replied with just a touch of arrogance.


	6. Scenes from an Exposed Secret Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the weekend with Luke, April, and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the typos as it's 3am and I am FINALLY finished with this story. I will correct later.

Scenes from an Exposed Secret Relationship

September 2017

Cambridge, MA

It was his 8th try around the block when it happened; A Chevy Suburban was pulling out right as he turned the corner. “Yes!” Luke said to himself, “Oh thank you Parking Goddess.” _God dammit_ , he thought to himself, _did I just thank the parking Goddess? Lorelai would never let me hear the end of it._

This was one of the many things he hated about Boston; parking, and especially if one had to move. There was a loading zone in front of the building, but unfortunately, a little sliver of it was occupied by a town car. The driver was in the car indicating that he was waiting for someone. It wouldn’t have bothered him but on this particular day, that little sliver of the car spilling over to the loading zone made it impossible for him to park, and the driver was not budging. “Sorry buddy, “ the driver said when Luke tried to get him to move, “If I move then I am locked in here and the person I am waiting for does not like delays.”

This was all for a desk. April, who was starting a graduate program at MIT, had been searching for the “perfect” one all summer, gravitating towards the desk that Luke had in the apartment above the diner. The desk belonged to his dad. Hesitant at first, Luke came to like the idea of her having it, realizing that this was the very first connections April had made with his dad, her grandfather. 

While she offered to have movers take it away, Luke insisted in delivering it himself. It assured him that the desk would be handled properly, but also gave him an excuse to spend time with April. In the years since she found him during her “Mamma Mia” DNA experiment, Luke and April had been able to forge a close and comfortable father-daughter relationship. Moving to New Mexico during middle school did not seem to hamper the progress of their bond, nor did the supposedly tumultuous, angst filled high school years. Luke remembered being so happy when April was accepted to MIT; having her back on the East Coast meant being able to see her more often. And see each other often they did, at first. During freshman year at MIT they talked and saw each other often, yet by sophomore year the visits seemed to taper off (“I have tons of work to do dad…”) By junior year, he was lucky to get a text reply longer than a sentence and when they did see each other, talk revolved around her new activist spirit. By then had hooked up with that Chris Knight guy (why do men named Chris always cause him trouble?) She was attending rallies, doing side projects on physics and Climate Change, and Luke even overheard her contemplating joining a group that was spending the summer campaigning for the legalization of marijuana (“These egg-headed girls, delaying their rebellion to college. At least you are not bailing her out of jail for stealing a boat” Lorelai would remind him again and again.) Then there came early spring of 2017, where April declared herself pansexual and brought her new “partner” Selah to the Stars Hallow Spring Fling. While in the idea of Selah did not bother him, it was the seeming abruptness of April’s declaration that weighed on his mind. During middle school and high school, April had no problems talking to him about anything important, now she seemed so secretive. Perhaps that was why he was also so very elated when she asked for his dad’s desk; it was the first real connection they had had in years. 

Her choice of desks surprised him. He was expecting her to need something with lots of surface space in order to handle her crazy experiments, but instead she chose a smaller surface, unassuming, executive rolltop desk. Luke remembered his dad sitting at that desk, going over the hardware store books, leaning in his chair with his feet on the desk top while he was on the phone placing and negotiating orders. The desk was actually free, abandoned by Old Man Twickham when he went through his Mid-Century Modern phase. When his dad got it, the finish was worn, some of the handles where broken, and the roll-top wasn’t rolling. Once he was done giving it the “William Danes touch”, it looked brand new. April liked the little nooks in built into the interior of the desk as well as the solid drawers whose variety in size made for efficient organizing and storage. The coolest part was the ‘secret spot” at the top of the desk, which Luke helped his dad build in. When he acquired the desk, the top badly warped due to water damage so Luke’s dad got another piece of oak to replace it, but instead of fastening it solidly onto the top, William place hidden hinges that allowed the top of the desk to lift like a piano bench, opening to a secret shelf. It was here that William kept his valuables; important papers, his mother’s pearls, a box of Cuban cigars he acquired before the embargo, things he wanted to keep from Luke’s mother in order to surprise her or just plain hide from her. It was their secret, no one but the two of them knew about it. “To seal the deal” Luke told April when he showed her the secret compartment, “we carved our initials on the side, see here?” pointing to the lower left-hand corner of the inner top were the initials “WD” and “LD”.

Luke got out of the truck and looked up at April’s building. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment, on the first floor of a three flat in the Kendall Square District of Cambridge. For the first time since she moved into this building, Luke was happy that she lived on the first floor, as the desk was heavy, and he did not cherish the idea of walking the desk up a flight of stairs. As he headed towards the building the door opened giving Luke the shock of his life. Stepping out the door was April dressed like Jackie Kennedy on her way to a campaign speech. She was in a peachy-cream colored dress, her hair swept up in a tight knot, wearing make-up, pearls, and matching shoes and purse. However, her appearance was not the biggest jolt, that was saved for her companion, Emily Gilmore. “Dad!” April exclaimed with surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“Delivering your desk” Luke explained, pointing back to the truck.

“You are supposed to deliver it _next_ Saturday.”

“ I have it written down for today.”

“Well, you are mistaken. I can’t help you now, I have an appointment.”

“Where are you going? Why are you with her?” Luke asked, clearly confused.

Reacting to being referred to as “her”, Emily put on her polite society face and responded. “Well, it’s nice to see you Luke.”

“Emily and I are on our way to afternoon tea.” April broke in “we don’t want to be late. Why don’t you wait until I get back and I can help you with the desk.”

“How long will you be?” Luke asked.

“A few hours.” Emily replied.

“You want me to hang out in my truck for a few hours?”

“No, just come in and wait in my apartment.”

“ I can’t leave the desk out here! Someone might mess with it.”

April let out an exasperated sigh, “Ok, hold on.” She turned around and went back into her building, leaving Emily and Luke standing alone.

Emily broke the silence, “You are looking well.”

“Thank you” Luke responded awkwardly, “You are looking well yourself.”

“Why thank you Luke,” Emily responded enthusiastically with a touch of sarcasm.

“What are you doing here Emily?” Luke asked obviously annoyed.

“I think that is for April to explain.” Emily replied pointedly.

“I didn’t know you two even liked each other.”

“What’s not to like? April is a delightful young lady, so smart, so ambitious...”

At that moment April emerged from the building with two men not far behind her.

“Dad, this is Neil and Marvin, they agreed to help you move the desk” she leaned into Luke, “Do you have cash? I told them I’d pay them $50 each.”

“Yea, I have cash.” Luke responded with an eyeroll.

“I’ll pay you back dad.” April responded annoyed, “Look we have to go, we’ll talk later.”

“Where are you going?” Luke asked as they walked away.

“We’re going to high tea at the Langham and then maybe a little shopping. I should be back by 8pm at the latest.”

“Oh, ok”

“Just make yourself at home dad. You have the key. I’ll see you later.” 

And with that April and Emily got in the Town Car and drove away.

It was 7:30 in the evening by the time April arrived back home. She walked in to find Luke cooking. She peered into her kitchen to see that he had gone shopping and was cooking enough to feed an army. “Hey, I did some grocery shopping, you hardly have any food in the house, you’re worse than Lorelai.”

“While true, isn’t the amount you are cooking over-compensating a bit?”

“I’m batch cooking. I figure you can freeze the rest and then microwave as you need it. Better than those frozen dinner with the salt content that can kill you.”

“Thanks dad.”

April left the kitchen and went to change her clothes and wash her face. Afterwards she sat at her kitchen counter watching Luke cook.

“So, hanging out with Emily…how long has this been going on?’

“Since Christmas.”

“And what she drops by Boston for High Tea on the way to Nantucket?”

“Emily has been helping me.”

“Helping with what?”

“My presentation skills.”

“Your presentation skills?”

“She has been helping me with the art of…socializing, for lack of a better word.”

“Socializing? What the hell could she show you about socializing, you do have friends…”

“It’s about socializing in a bit more…higher social circle.”

“So you mean how to hangout with all her highbrow friends.”

“Something like that. Really, it’s all about how to negotiate a room. We have to do a lot of networking in order to keep up maintain our funding dad, Emily has been really great at helping me negotiate that setting.”

“Why Emily? Lorelai could have helped you, or Rory…”

“Emily is the expert at this.”

“And how often do you see each other?”

“About twice a month. It’s mostly me going to see her in Nantucket, although she has come here a couple of times for the weekend.”

‘Wait, you’ve spent weekends with Emily?”

“Yes.”

“And what do you do?”

“We’ve gone to museums, shopping, dinner, she even got me some social dancing lessons for my birthday.”

“Social dancing?”

“You know, how to Waltz, Fox Trot. It’s actually a lot of fun, and very athletic.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Why not?”

“This is how she gets your hooks into you. Soon she will be in your face all the time, trying to control everything.”

“That hasn’t been my experience. She has been very respectful, letting me take the lead.”

“Or so you think.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Look, I’ve seen this before. You went to her for help and then all of a sudden, she starts controlling things. She did it with Lorelai growing up, she did it with Rory when she took time off from Yale, hell, she tried it with me last year when she tried to get me to franchise the diner.”

“Well, she has not been that way with me.”

“Museums, shopping? What you had on today, did she buy that for you and make you wear it?”

“No. I mean she helped me accessorize it, but that dress happens to have belonged to Grandma Helen, mom’s mom? I finally had an occasion to wear it.”

“This is dangerous territory you have stepped into April.”

“I don’t know what has gone on between you and Emily, but she has been nothing but helpful and respectful to me since *I* initiated this arrangement. It hasn’t been just the etiquette lessons, but the connections. I mean without her I would be speaking…” with that April trailed off.

“You wouldn’t be what?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Well if it’s nothing, then you can tell me. Wouldn’t be what?”

“I wouldn’t be speaking at the Sunday Lecture Series at the Yale club tomorrow afternoon.”

“Your speaking tomorrow at the Yale Club?”

“Yes, I’m going to be talking about my research. A friend of Emily’s is the organizer of the series and she got me on the roster. The people who attend theses series have connections and deep pockets. It’s a good way to get the word out about my research.”

Luke was speechless.

“That’s why Emily and I went to tea this afternoon. She was helping me prep, telling me about who was attending, their interests, how to engage them…”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I don’t know…it was just weird. You and Emily don’t exactly have the best relationship, I didn’t think I should involve you.”

“Well it would have been nice to know, instead of being blindsided like that.”

“Well sorry.”

“I mean how does that look? That I didn’t know what is going on in your life? Just one more thing for her to be judgmental about.”

“Since when do you care what Emily thinks? Also, she hasn’t said anything disparaging about you.”

“That woman has judged me from day 1. I can do no right by her, and now with you associating with her…”

“So, you want me to stop interacting with her? Whose being controlling now?”

“I want you to be careful!”

“Well, yea, I am careful, what do you think I am, some naive kid?”

“Well actually I don’t know. You hardly call or visit anymore. You disappeared for the summer only for me to find out that you were travelling state to state campaigning for the legalization on marijuana. You show up out of the blue with a GIRLfirend, and now this!”

April was quiet, not looking at Luke.

“You and I use to talk all the time, now I have to finds out things instead of you telling me.”

After a few pensive moments, April spoke up. “You’re right dad, I haven’t been forth coming about my life. Sorry.”

They stood in uneasy silence.

“I’m going to that lecture tomorrow.”

“I don’t know, I think you need a ticket,”

“What the Yale club is so hard up that they can’t let in the father of the speaker for moral support?”

“I’ll call Emily in the morning and see what can be arranged.”

“Ok then, I’ll be there tomorrow.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning April got up to find Luke cooking breakfast. After breakfast she took a walk, mentally preparing for her talk, while Luke hung back at the apartment clearing out items that were no longer needed after being displaced from the desk. When April returned, she busied herself organizing her stuff into the new desk while Luke went on some errands. By the time Luke got back, April had started getting ready for her talk. Instead of a suit, she opted to wear a banteau neck color block dress and a fitted black jacket. Once she got her hair and make -up done and dressed, she went to the living room to find Luke dressed and ready. Instead of his usual jeans and flannel shirt, Luke was wearing a pair of black slacks, colored blue shirt and a black pull over sweater. He even had on new black lace-up shoes. “Dad! You look nice! Where did you get the outfit?”

“Target. Don’t tell Emily.”

They took a Lyft to the Yale club where Emily was waiting for them in the lobby. “April!” Emily exclaimed as she and Luke walked to her, “You look lovely, and Luke, you are rather smartly dressed.”

“Thank you, Emily. I am glad I look on target.”

Luke’s comment made April snicker.

The three of them proceeded to the Rose Room where they found a small crowd already gathered. After spending the first twenty minutes being introduced and speaking with various people, Luke slowly withdrew from the crowd, hanging back to observe April in action. With Emily by her side introducing her to various people, he saw how easily April worked the room, going from group to group, engaging all those she met with great attention. When it was time for her to speak, April presented with a notable authority and confidence that he had not seen before. “She did very well, you must be so proud” one of the audience members whose name escaped him said at the end of April’s talk.

“Well, she’s a great kid. Yes, I am proud.”

After the lecture was over, April sat with Luke in another room to gather herself.

“So, it wasn’t boring ? You understood what I was saying?”

“Yes, you were able to hold eveyone’s attention. Who knew theoretical physics could be so interesting?”

“No one fell asleep?”

“I assure you no,”

“Good…I was so nervous. I thought I was going to pass out”

“It didn’t look nervous.”

“How did I look?”

“Confident, poised, like you belonged there. You did a great job sweetie. I am proud of you.”

April smiled, “Thanks dad.”

They walked out, seeking Emily who they knew had to leave soon in order catch the last ferry to Nantucket. They found her talking to a couple. “There you are. April, Luke, this is Carl and Mary Johnson. Carl was in the same graduating class as Richard at Yale. He is currently a trustee at the Ewald Foundation. Carl and Mary, this is Luke, my son-in-law, and the woman of the hour, my step-granddaughter April.” 

“Pleased to meet you” April said, shaking their hands. 

“April, we had some more questions about your research, could you spare a few minutes?”

“Well, we were going to walk Emily to the lobby, she needs to leave soon.”

“Nonsense” Emily interjected, “You three go talk, I can see myself home.”

“Are you sure?” April asked.

“Yes, I am sure” Emily replied, hugging April, “You did a marvelous job.”

“Thank you, Emily. I will be in touch.”

“Yes, please call me when you get a chance.”

Emily turned to walk away when Luke stepped in. “I’ll see Emily to her car. Carl, Mary, nice to meet you. April, meet me in the lobby when you are done.”

With that Luke and Emily started towards the lobby. While waiting for her car, Luke spoke up, ”April explained your arrangement to me last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And…” he said with a sigh, “thank you for your help and in taking an interest in April.”

Emily smiled with surprise, “Why you’re most welcome Luke. Like I said, she is a delightful young lady.”

“Well, you should know.”

Just then Emily’s car arrived.

“Well, good-bye Luke.”

“Good-bye Emily.”

“We shall see each other again when?”

“Thanksgiving I think, unless Rory has something planned for her birthday, that is the next occasion.”

“Well, see you then.”

With that Luke gave Emily an awkward hug. Stepping back, they both looked at each other.

“Yea, well…” Luke said awkwardly.

“Yes” Emily responded equally as awkward.

“Small steps Emily.”

“I agree.”

With that Emily got into the car and drove away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Back in April’s apartment, Luke was getting ready to leave.

“Ok, everything that has been displaced by the desk is either in storage or the dumpster. Is there anything else?” Luke asked.

“Not that I can think of.” April replied

“Oh crap. I owe your neighbors $50. I didn’t have enough cash” Luke said as he reached for his wallet.

“That’s ok, I can pay them”

“No, I went to the bank this morning.”

“It’s ok dad.”

“April, just let me do the dad thing and let me pay the help?”

April smiled at him, “Ok dad. But I can bring them the money, I have to get my blender back from them anyway.”

“Ok.”

“Oh” she said taking off her earrings and putting them in a box, “could you put these in the “secret spot” and then move the plants on top of the desk?’

“Sure, I can do that” Luke replied.

Luke walked over to the desk and lifted the top, placing the box with the rest of April’s important jewelry. As he was about to close the desk, he saw it, and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. There in the corner of the lid, next to his and his father’s initials, were a new set of carvings, reading the initials “AN-D”.


	7. Scene from the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon tea with Shira, Honor, and Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came about in a flash of lightning thanks to two lines from two different stories. The first was inspired by a line in LoveRocket's BRILLIANT story, "Best Laid Plans" (I quote it, see if you can find it.) The other is from an episode of "Friends" when Rachel's mother Sandra tells her, "You didn't marry your Barry, but I married mine."
> 
> This is my "Free Shira" story. In all the writings that have Logan's parents involved, Mitchum's portrayal ranges from evil bastard to sympathetic and wise. Shira on the other hand is always portrayed as vapid and one-dimensional. I found that unfair and rather anti-female. If Mitchum can evolve and have a soul, so can Shira. 
> 
> In the process, I developed a whole Shira-Mitchum origin story. I may post it someday, but for now, it's all about Shira. 
> 
> For clarification: Aurellia is Mitchum's mother, Nadine is Shira's mother.
> 
> Yes, Covid existed in my Gilmore world, where everyone is masked properly and tested regularly. Shira is part of the Honor and Logan's "Bubble". 
> 
> As always, it's late and I tried to edit the best I could. Please excuse the errors. I will correct them once I get some sleep and distance.
> 
> The house described in this story is actually for sale. Check it out: 
> 
> https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-84636-170289834/52-compo-mill-cove-westport-ct-06880
> 
> If only I had $7Mil to spare...
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Scene from the Inevitable**

Westport, CT

September 2020

“Hello, you must be Honor and Logan! Please come in.

Logan and Honor stepped cautiously into the house. The masked woman, who introduced herself as Delphine, promptly took their coats and led them into the dining room where she poured tea and identified the various sandwiches and pastries on the serving plates laid out before them. “Ms. Shira is on a phone call right now, she will be with you once she finishes.”

“Thank you.” the bewildered Logan and Honor responded at the same time. Once Delphine left, they removed their masks. Logan stared at Honor while she nervously sipped her tea.

“Ms. Shira?” Honors loudly whispered to Logan, “What the fuck?”

“I know!” Logan responded in an urgent yet hushed voice, “What's going on?”

“I have no idea.” Honor responded in a way mirroring Logan, “Where the hell are we? What the hell is this place?”

Their mood was a sharp contrast to their surroundings. When Shira called and insisted that they come to tea at this specific address, Logan and Honor didn’t think much of it, assuming it was just another one of their mother’s choreographed scenarios to be seen at the latest “in” places of Westport. But as they drove to the address, past the commercial district, and into a residential area, a feeling of unease began to slowly sink in.

It was a beautiful house; an off-white Craftsman/cottage style house of modest size nestled in a ½ acres of well landscaped and manicured land on the shore of Compo Cove. The inside presented a well-appointed, comfortable, and uncluttered decor, one that felt informal yet luxurious.

“I don’t know but look at this view” Logan said getting up to look out the bay window facing the cove. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” asked Shira in a sugary sweet voice, making both Logan and Honor jump at the same time.

“Oh sorry, did I startle you?” Shira continued, “I’m so sorry.”

“We didn’t hear you walk in.” Honor said.

“Sorry, this place makes you light on your feet I suppose. Have you eaten? Delphine‘s finger sandwiches are divine. There are days when I won’t eat anything but sandwiches.”

Shira sat down across from Logan and Honor who stared at her with startled expressions as she pleasantly poured her tea and picked her sandwiches.

“Mom, what’s going on? Why are we here? Whose house is this?” Logan asked.

“What? Is it unusual for a mother to have a nice afternoon tea with her children?” Shira asked sipping her tea but not looking at her children.

“For **_us_**?” exclaimed Honor, “Yes!”

“Ok, well here it is,” Shira said with a sigh, putting down her tea. After a dramatic pause, Shira confessed, “I’ve left you father; we’re getting a divorce.”

Logan let out an involuntary chuckle, while Honor rolled her eye, “Really mother? “ Honor asked with exasperation, “You called this “tea’ to tell us that? Why the dramatics? What did he do now? Is he banging another intern? Has taken up with another one of his business partners?”

“Why are you being so dismissive?” Shira retorted angrily.

“Because we’ve been here before, mom, many times.” Logan shot back.

Shira's facial expression turned from anger to resignation. _True_ , Shira thought to herself, _why should they believe me?_ After all, the 40-years she had spent married to Mitchum Huntzberger had been hardly the picture of wedding bliss. 

The idea of separation and divorce had always hung over the Shira and Mitchum marriage like a toxic shroud. How many times throughout the years did she “move out” due to Mitchum’s behavior only to return after he made some sort of grand gesture, promising love, devotion, fidelity, and expensive jewelry, only to see him break his promise months later? The first time it happened, when Honor was barely six-months-old, she was ready to leave it all. But then her mother-in-law, Aurellia, gently warned her of the potential scandal and what she and her daughter could lose if she left. Later, after Logan was born, the thought of breaking up the family seemed selfish and weak. She also had to admit, the perks of being a Huntzberger were hard to let go as well. So she soldiered on, convincing herself that the “good” outweighed the “bad”.

But this time it was different. 

“What happened, mom?” Honor asked again, this time with a tone of concern.

“Well, nothing and everything. No big dramatic blow-up, but rather slow, painful death. It’s been a long time coming. but what pushed it over the edge was COVID. Being locked down with your father for the last couple of months made everything vividly real. For all we’ve accomplished, for all we’ve done to advance the Huntzberger….mystic, there is nothing between us. Nothing at all. Sure, there are you two and the grandchildren, but you have your own lives. I woke up one morning realizing that I am 62-years old, in a loveless, dare I say toxic marriage, and absolutely miserable. I don’t want to die miserable, so I want out.”

Shira looked at her children, waiting for a response. Logan and Honor sat there, completely dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. At this Shira stood up, walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle of Shiraz and three glasses. She plopped the glasses in front of her children and filled them halfway. Logan and Honor took their respective glasses and practically finished in one gulp. 

“Have you nothing to say?” Shira inquired.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Logan asked in disbelief.

“As a heart attack. Want me to prove it? Here…” Shira handed them a large Manila envelope. “These are a copy of the papers. Your father was served yesterday. He didn’t think I would do it, but I did.”

Logan and Honor studied the documents. “So, mom what are you going to do? Where are you going to live?”

“Here. I’ve actually been here for a month. Your father assumed I was at a spa. I closed two months ago. There were some minor repair work and renovations, but it’s a solid house. There are still some furnishings I am waiting for, but the basics are here. I am looking into having an outdoor play space designed and built for the kids.”

“Where did you get the money to buy this place?” Logan asked

“Need I remind you that I did work? I am listed as a Senior Officer at the Huntzberger Foundation. Yes, I know, that was originally set up for tax purposes, but I worked that job. Who was the one who attended and organized all those fundraisers? Who read all the grant proposals? The Huntzberger Foundation has a far reach and has raised and given away a lot of money. We are considered one of the top philanthropic families in the country thanks to me.”

Shira paused to have another sip of wine, afterward continuing with her monologue.

“Anyway, when we first got married your grandma Nadine told me no matter what I should always have my own money in my own account. At first, I dismissed it because I thought, “we’re in LOVE, we will conquer everything together.” But after finding out about your father’s first affair, I started putting away money for myself. You know I didn’t tell her about it until she was on her deathbed? She was so worried that Mitchum would screw me in the end. She died peacefully knowing that if I needed to, I could take care of myself. So, I’ve been saving the money I earned through the foundation along with the surplus from the household expenses, putting it in a little investment account, nothing too aggressive. I have been making a steady 5-8% each year.”

Logan and Honor continued to silently process their mother’s words.

“I know it’s a shock, but as I said, it was a long time coming. I’ve been actually been thinking about this seriously for a few years.”

“So, what set you on this thought process?” Logan asked.

“Well, the Gilmores and you did,” Shira replied.

Logan gave her a confused look.

“When I heard about Emily’s infamous DAR “Bullshit” incident, we all had quite a laugh, but deep down I felt a little envious that she was able to walk away without reservation. And then there was you. You know, when you became engaged to Odette, I was very relieved. After Rory turned you down, and those years you were just a mess out in California, I was relieved that you not only found someone but also, what I believed, the “right” someone.”

Shira poured more wine then continued.

“When you broke up, I was devastated. Yes, by the wedding being called off because yes, it would have been spectacular no matter how you felt about it, but also, I was afraid that you would spend your days alone. And then you gave us the news about Rory being pregnant. Oh, I was so upset and nervous. You know what happened the night you told us?”

Logan shook his head at his mother with great anticipation

“Well, your father and I drove home silently. As soon as we got home, he went straight to the bar, poured me a glass of wine, and him a scotch. Then he started spouting off about his plan on how we should handle the situation. Well the next thing I knew, I threw the wine glass at his head shouting. "You've turned my son into a carbon copy of you. I hope you're happy you God damn son of a bitch!" I thought that you were taking after your father. That’s why we had that meeting with the Gilmores, that’s why I had that talk with you in your office. I wanted to try to make sure that you don’t suffer the same fate in your relationship as we did. But seeing you and Rory these past years, how you came together as a family, how you work as a team, I started to question all the assumptions I had about my life and how I saw things. I was so caught up in trying to be worthy of being a Huntzberger I became nothing like who the person I was or wanted to be. Contrary to what people say, I was not some Podunk cocktail waitress looking to score a rich man. I was a working girl who was pursued **_by_** a rich man. I had goals you know! Mitchum and his charm pulled me off that track. Turns out, I was merely a manifestation of Mitchum’s need to rebel. Your Grandma Aurelia told me as much. You know the night I met her the first time, you know what she told me? “You’re a lovely girl Shira, but I want you to know, Mitchum is a narcissistic SOB. I tried to raise him not to be, but that’s who he is. He is dating you because you are different and it is getting under his father’s skin. I advise you to save yourself and not too much stock in this romance.”

“Wow!” Honor exclaimed in horror.

“So I broke up with him. His reaction? He tried every trick in the book to get me back; flowers, candy, a guy with a guitar singing love songs to me at work. Finally, he showed up at my apartment, with a ring pledging his undying love. Next thing I knew, we were on a plane to Vegas, and well, you know the rest.”

“Oh, mom...” Honor exclaimed with sympathy.

“No, no” Shira interjected, “ No feeling sorry for me. I made my choices. I am not going to dwell in the past, I just need to move on, and moving on is what I plan to do. I just want you to understand where I am now, and that I have your support.”

Logan and Honor looked at each other. “Of course Mom,” Honor responded, “ you have our support.”

Shira became glassy-eyed. Turning away, she stood up saying, “Well, now that it’s all out in the open, would you like a tour of the house? I am setting up two of the rooms for the kids and would like to get your input.”

“Sure mom,” Logan responded

They stood up from their chairs, and with Shira leading the way, the three of them began the exploration of the reality that was the new and improved Shira Huntzberger.


End file.
